That 70s Faculty
by That70sShowLover315
Summary: Another horror crossover with the That 70s Show gang. A horror tale set in a High School where the gang suspect the teaching staff of being aliens, who are intent on making the students their victims. Inspired by the 1998 movie, "The Faculty."
1. Prolouge

_Based in the first season_

Prologue:

It was another practice for the football team of Point Place High School. The coach was Coach Patrick. The angriest and meanest authority figure in the entire school and probably the meanest coach in the entire state. He pushes his players to the max, despite them being teenagers, he tends to forget that fact and talks to them as if they were adults. But for today's practice he was pushing them harder than ever because of the big game on Friday night with the rival school. Point Place was a popular town for football and most students in both schools attend, some parents and most faculty members even attend. That is why Coach Patrick is like how he is. He isn't a bad guy, but he takes football really seriously and knowing how much people go to these games, a loss will ruin the schools' rep for a while until the next game and so on. Games were huge. On Friday night football games, it would be packed, every single spot on the benches would be filled, and others who didn't have a seat would have to stand. Fireworks going off and lots and lots of cheering and booing. It was what the small town was mostly known for.

Coach Patrick was screaming at the players. To the regular spectator, the team was doing just fine, but to Coach Patrick, they were the worst team to ever play the popular sport. He grabbed his hat and threw it to the ground.

"C'mon guys! Pick it up dammit, you damn punks. God!", Coach screamed.

Most of the teen players rolled their eyes, as they were used to the verbal abuse. At the beginning, they go intimidated all the time, they did sometimes even now, but they were used to the Coach's anger problems.

Practice was pretty much over anyway. They always went a half hour after the 6:00 end time. The players were walking away, some proud of their performance, despite the coach's shit talking, some disappointed, others just talking with each other.

The Coach ran all the way over to the bench which held the water, cups, and Gatorade. He tipped it over in one strong push. By then all the players were in the locker room changing. Then a shadow appeared behind Coach Patrick.

"Whoever this is, it better be good or you will be running 40 laps around the whole damn field", he said before turning around to face the figure.

"Yeah? What do you want?", he asked angrily

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ms. Olsen, I'm sorry, we just cant afford the new computers you want for your class", Principal Pearson said, in Monday night's faculty meeting, reading down a list from the school board.

Ms. Olsen looked down, disappointed.

"Mr. Harris. You're dreaming, there is no way that a field trip to New York City is possible." Harris immediately looked at her and then looked away and grabbed his little bottle of liquor off the cabinet, sat down, and took a drink.

"And Edna, I think we all expected this, the no smoking rule still applies even for faculty members."

The lunch lady named Edna Hyde, rolled her eyes and let out a "Damn."

"But I bet the football team gets their new jerseys", Mr. Harris sarcastically said. Harris was an older man, with a drinking problem. He would pour liquor into water bottles and pretend it was water, just so he could drink in class. Everybody knew, even the students.

"Mr. Harris, have you seen our football stadium on a Friday night? It is packed. So Yes, Mr. Harris, this is a football town mind you, and so that being the case, the football team _will_ get their new jerseys, new helmets, jockstraps or whatever the hell they need because that is what the school board wants….its what the parents want. My hands are tied", Principal Pearson told him, but speaking mostly to everyone in the room. He knew where Harris was coming from, but it would not be allowed.

Pearson was a middle aged man, a nice one at that. He had a son named Randy who did not go to this school but rather the rival teams' school, the school that has the football team which Point Place High faces off against in the big games. Randy told his dad that he didn't want to go to a school where his dad was principal. Afraid that people will treat him differently. Mr. Pearson understood his son and sent him off to the other school.

Besides Ms. Olson, Principal Pearson, Edna and Mr. Harris, there was another woman in the room too. An old woman who is way past her retirement age. She never usually asked for anything in the faculty meetings knowing that the answer would always be no. Her name was Mrs. Tate and she teached English.

It was already 9:32 and they were all ready to leave.

Pearson started putting on his jacket and they faculty members started walking to the main entrance to leave the school. Ms. Olson and Edna were having a conversation about the school board which they both hated. Olson was another rather old woman but not nearly as old as Mrs. Tate. She had orange hair always tied and glasses.

Ms. Olson locked the door behind her while Mr. Harris, Principal Pearson, and Mrs. Tate started off down the steps and to their cars.

Edna searched her purse and let out an aggravated sigh while Ms. Olson was still talking.

"What is it dear", she asked the younger lady.

"I left my keys. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Olson."

Ms. Olson started down the steps while Edna went back in the school and started walking towards the faculty room.

She saw that the light in the faculty room was on. She could almost swear that Pearson turned it off on the way out, but I guess he forgot.

She opened the door to the Faculty room and looked around. Nobody was there, so they must've all forgot to turn it off. She saw her keys still on the table, she walked over to them and picked them up and started walking towards the door. She turned off the light, but as she reached she dropped her keys. She let out another stressed and agitated sigh as she bent over to pick them up. She got them and when she went back up Coach Patrick was right in front of her.

"Hello Coach, I thought you left hours ago", Edna said with a smirk. Coach was giving her a very blank expression with a slight smirk. He looked drunk to her.

"You know…you look…very, very….pretty tonight", He said with the same expression. She knew he was drunk, he had to be.

"You're drunk coach, I suggest you go get some rest", Edna said, a little more creeped out than before. Hoping he wasn't trying to make a move.

She turned toward the door and was about to start walking until her hand was grabbed with extreme grip and was turned over quickly. The Coach was grabbing her hand.

"What the hell are you doing!"

The Coach got out a pencil from his pocket and slowly and demonically stabbed through her hand with the pencil.

Edna screamed in pain as Coach violently took the pencil out of her hand and looked it. It was all bloody.

"I always wanted to do that."

Edna then sliced The Coach's face with the keys which sent him back and banging against the door. Edna tried to run but Coach grabbed her shirt. Luckily he didn't have a firm grip and as Edna did one strong tug, he let go and fell to the ground but Edna dropped her keys. She didn't have time to get them she had to run.

She turned a corner and saw one of the side entrances which she was close to. She ran and tried opening it but it was locked.

Suddenly the loud speaker came up:

"Will Edna Hyde please report to the principal's office."

It was obviously the coach, she didn't know what was wrong with him. She had seen him drunk before and he was never like this. She then went into Mr. Furlong's room, who was the science teacher. She accidently bumped into a fake skeleton before going to the window. She opened it and was about to try and crawl through but heard the coach coming. She turned and he was running towards her.

On instinct, she grabbed a vase and smashed it over his head and pushed him back and he flew back into a bunch of lab equipment causing him to fall.

She ran out, but not before grabbing scissors and checking if he was already up and chasing her. He wasn't but she kept the scissors for protection.

She finally saw the main entrance door and ran to it. She banged against it, but it was locked. Luckily she saw Ms. Olson on the other side.

"Oh I seem to have forgotten my pills", the older woman said. She then saw that Edna was looking panicky and scared.

"Open the door god dammit!", She yelled.

"What is going on?",the nice older woman said softly.

"Just open the fucking door!"

"I….I don't have my keys. Where are yours?" She asked, suddenly more panicky.

"They're…." She stopped to think. " In the Faculty room."

"Oh please let me get help!"

"No time. Don't leave please, just stay." Edna said and started walking quietly towards the faculty room. She went in there looking around and saw her keys right on the floor. She tried to be as quiet as she could and she picked up her keys and when she got back up, the coach wasn't in front of her like last time.

She did a relieved sigh but then heard screaming.

"EDNA! HES COMING!", Ms Olson was screaming.

Edna ran out the room and on her right was the Coach standing still, looking down at the ground and then saw Ms. Olson behind the main entrance door on her left. She hurried before Coach started chasing her.

She was trying her best to put the key in the hole but Ms. Olson's screaming and her shakiness was delaying it.

The Coach started running.

Faster..

And faster

She finally put the key in and immediately blasted through and closed it and locked it.

Coach banged against it as soon as she locked it, but he couldn't get through. She saw that she dropped the scissors she had, and the Coach saw it too. He tried to reach for it behind the locked door but Edna quickly kicked it over to Ms. Olson.

"Fucking prick",Edna yelled before turning to Ms. Olson.

She was giving her a blank expression, sort of like the one Coach was giving her when she saw him in the faculty room.

She was about to say something before Ms Olson lifted up the scissors that Edna kicked over and started stabbing her repeatedly until she fell.

"I always wanted to do that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_That was the PROULOUGE. And Im am so sorry for the lack of main characters. Don't worry, Eric, Donna, Kelso, Jackie, Fez, Hyde and even the parents will be in the next chapter and every chapter from then. They are the main characters of this story, nobody in this prologue is a "MAIN" character just a rather supporting character , but I felt like I had to do a prologue just to show how the plot of the story started. So I added in a little Edna and Randy's dad to at least give you guys some familiar faces. So not to worry, the old 70s gang will be here in ever chapter starting with Chapter 1. I am not very proud of this prologue because it is awkward for me writing about all these unknown characters in a That 70s Show story. So I will be uploading chapter 1 later today and the people you came here for will be there. This will be a big story for me and one I am very excited to put the That 70s gang apart of. I hope you enjoy_


	2. Chapter 1

It was early Thursday morning and Eric was picking up his friends to go to school. Since he got the Vista Cruiser, he always drives his friends to school, even Jackie much to his dismay. Kelso always begged him to pick her up even though him and the rest of the gang didn't want to. He picked her up one times, and all she did was insult everyone in the car. Eric for his skinniness, Hyde for his hair, Donna for her outfit, Fez for his accent, and she even got on Kelso for "not" buying her the right necklace last Valentine's Day.

Nonetheless, he was parked right outside her house, with the rest of the gang already picked up. Even though Jackie didn't actually "need" to be picked up, she of course couldn't drive but she had many people to do that for her, and many cars to choose from. Though, recently she wanted to ride with her boyfriend.

Eric beeped the horn to let her know they were outside.

"Ready for another car ride from hell", Hyde sarcastically said, with a lot of annoyance in his voice.

Kelso looked over him with an angry expression on his face, "Hey c'mon Hyde. Jackie is fine. And plus I told her not to try and burn everyone in the car again like last time."

"Her presence will still annoy me", Hyde fired back, making Eric laugh.

"Plus Kelso, do you really think Jackie will keep that promise? I mean she's not exactly the kind of person who listens to people", Donna told her goofy friend.

"Trust me, if she gets out of line I'll take care of it", Kelso proudly stated, as if he was actually "the man" in the relationship.

Eric, Donna, and Hyde started laughing at Kelso's dumb statement, then Fez replied back.

"No you wont dumbo. You will just wussy out like you always do…..wuss." Fez snapped.

The gang nodded in agreement and Kelso was about to reply back until they all saw Jackie walking towards the car. She opened the door to the back where Kelso and Fez were. And got in the window seat near Kelso. Hyde was sitting in the passenger seat while Donna was sitting in the middle spot between Eric and Hyde.

Eric put the car in gear and started driving off.

Kelso and Jackie were constantly flirting aloud for almost the entire car ride until Hyde snapped.

"Will you two shut up! Your making me sick."

Jackie rolled her eyes at the curly haired rebel and Kelso just sat back against the seat.

Eric laughed again and they were on their way to another boring day at school.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

So Jackie kept her promise on not insulting anyone, but almost slipping when she said something sarcastic about Eric's driving.

Soon Eric was pulling into the parking lot of Point Place High, most of the students were hanging out outside, talking smoking cigarettes and all the usual stuff.

Eric stopped the car in a good spot. Not many students had cars yet so besides the teachers' cars it was pretty easy picking a spot.

Eric switched the car off and put the keys in his pocket. Then the gang started getting out of the Vista Cruiser.

When they were all out, Eric locked the doors of the car and they started walking to the school.

"Ok Michael", Jackie said before turning towards him and stopping. "I have to go over the cheerleading techniques with the girls, I'll see you later." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok bye pumpkin", Michael lamely said, he couldn't really think of a nickname fast enough. Jackie didn't really seem to notice as she was off towards the side of the school where the other cheerleaders were. Kelso then turned to Eric and Hyde who were snickering under their breaths. "Whats so funny?"

Eric and Hyde just shook their head and continued up with the rest of the gang and soon Kelso followed.

Hyde then looked over at his right and saw Buddy Morgan and Mitch Miller. They were giving him a "come her" hand gesture.

"Hey guys I'll see you in the school I have to go do something", he said before jogging over to the two kids.

Eric was about to say something but Hyde was already on his way over to Buddy and Mitch.

"What was that all about", Donna asked while they all looked at Hyde. "Hyde hates Buddy and Mitch."

"I don't know. We'll ask him later. C'mon lets go in the school." So then Eric, Donna, Fez and Kelso continued in the school.

"Hey Steven do-" Was all Buddy said before Hyde grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him over to him, "Ok Buddy, we aren't friends, we aren't buddys ok, its Hyde, not Steven, got it?"

Buddy shook his head quickly, scared of what Hyde might do if he didn't agree. He then let go of his shirt.

"Ok c'mon in the bathroom." Mitch and Buddy agreed and the three went into the side entrance of the school to avoid, Eric, Donna and Kelso. The he remembered Jackie so before continuing he quickly looked around to see if he could find her. If she saw him with Buddy she would be bound to ask questions and that he didn't want. After looking around he found her, in a big group of pretty cheerleaders, talking and laughing. Luckily she didn't seem him so Hyde quickly walked into the school.

Mitch and Buddy followed. One of the bathrooms was right next to the side entrance so they got to their destination fast.

When they got in there Hyde gave them two cards before turning to them. Buddy and Mitch looked at the cards before Mitch spoke up.

"That's not me. That doesn't even look like me", Mitch said, complaining.

"Its 50 bucks right?", Buddy asked, ignoring his friend's complaining.

Mitch looked towards Buddy and held up the card, "Does that look like me?" It was a fake ID. But it looked nothing like Mitch. The ID had a rather big, bald Asian man.

Buddy looked and shrugged his shoulders, "It's the new you."

Mitch shook his head, "How do we know this will work man?"

Hyde smirked, "Trust me man. I'm brilliant."

Mitch rolled his eyes, " Then why are you a D student?"

Hyde abnormally ignored the insult, "Alright man look. I'll through in a couple hits of these." Hyde reached in his pocket and took out two pens, full of white stuff. "My own recipe. Guaranteed to jack you up." He said before holding out the two pens to Mitch and Buddy. The two grabbed the pens and looked at it all over.

"What is it? Cocaine?"

"No man, like I said its my own recipe. Nothing harmful like that. Even I don't mess with cocaine."

Buddy and Mitch looked at each other and finally gave in. "Ok man."

The two then gave him a 50 dollar bill each. And Hyde gave them the two pens.

"Nice doing business with you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 2

Outside Point Place High School kids are just arriving to start the day. Friends meet up with friends, girls gossip on the latest news, busses arrive and are quickly emptied with kids; the typical morning madness. Also, the jocks ganged up on Fez and ramed him into the flagpole, legs open. Fez said he had to take a whiz and then the jocks found him and took him outside through the back entrance.

Eric, Kelso, and Donna were still actually "in" the school while Jackie was outside with the cheerleaders and Hyde was still in the bathroom selling his "white powder" to some customers.

Inside the faculty lounge. The faculty is preparing for another long, hard day at school. Nurse Harper sits at a table in the center of the lounge and wraps up a custodian's wounded finger.

"You've got to remember, the projector's got teeth", She started saying before letting out a sharp cough, "Sharp ones." After she was done she let out another sharp cough and then blew her nose on a tissue. She has had a cold for a while now. She then reached in her purse and got out some cold medicine.

Mr. Furlong, the biology teacher, walks into the office.

"Well good morning Mrs. Harper. How's you're cold?", he asked with a smile on his face. He was sort of messing around with her as one look at Nurse Harper could tell she had a bad cold.

She blows her nose again and then replies, "I can't get rid of it."

A young teacher named Ms. Burke is sitting at the table. She talks with another much older teacher named Mrs. Brummel. Brummel drops her book, and Ms. Burke helpfully reaches for it. Mr. Tate witnesses the scene.

Mr. Tate under his breath, " Can we say "retirement."

Tate nods his head and sips from his coffee to which he has added some whisky. Ms. Burke gives Mr. Tate the evil eye for saying what he said.

Mr. Furlong who was still talking to Nurse Harper says, "Maybe you should just go home."

She laughs, "No, I'm saving my sick days for when I feel better."

She takes some medicine. Furlong, who was coming on to Nurse Harper the whole time, realizes the uselessness of his attempts.

Under his breath, Mr. Furlong mutters, "Why don't I just stick a fucking pen in my eye." Annoyed by his failed attempts.

Every one is suffering from the heat. The gym coach walks in the room and heads straight for the water dispenser, takes a cup and starts drinking water. Mr. Tate looks at the air conditioner with a sign saying "Don't Turn On, Ever" on it.

"Why doesn't that bitch just turn the air conditioner on!?" Talking about Principal Person.

"Hey speaking of which has anyone seen Edna?" Mr. Furlong adds in.

"Maybe her smoking caught up to her and she died", Mr. Tate unseriously answers. He of course didnt hate Edna, but the faculty members had a raunchy way of joking around with each other.

Coach Willis drinks glass after glass of water...barely stopping to breath. Mr. Furlong takes notice of how the coach is drinking so much water.

"What's up with the Coach? He's thirsty..." He whispers to Mr. Tate with a comedic grin on his face.

"Maybe some pre-game ritual."

"Just looking at him makes me wanna take a piss.." He adds and then walks towards the bathroom.

Mrs. Olson walks in, with a completely new hairstyle and look. Its almost amazing from how different she looked, the members found it as being very odd, but didn't really care to wonder about it, though they were very dumbstruck about why Mrs. Olson suddenly changed her appearance. The coach takes a break from his water drinking and takes notice of her.

"Well hello Mrs. Olson. You look very, very pretty today", he says with a rather creepy smile on his face.

She smiles devilishly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later on in the day, it was 4th period.

The gang was split up in this period. Hyde had English, Eric had Science, Donna had Math, Fez and Kelso had Global and Jackie had Spanish.

Inside the English classroom. Ms. Burke tries desperately for her class to participate in the learning discussion. She writes the name Crusoe on the blackboard. Ms. Burke was a very innocent and sweet young teacher. She always spoke very quietly and was the shyest of all the teachers.

"Now what was Crusoe's greatest fear…" She asks rather quietly but loud enough for them to hear her.

Its dead quiet in the classroom.

"Anyone?..."

Ms. Burke asked the question without expecting an answer, and she doesn't get one. Finally, Hyde raises his hand to answer. Kind of feeling bad for the young teacher.

She smiles, "Yes?"

"Crusoe was afraid he'd be stuck on that island forever...with nothing but calluses."

He grins and his fellow classmates giggle.

Ms. Burke's smiles quickly faded, "That's not correct Steven. Isolation was his greatest fear."

"Yes, but, his external existence in no way compared to his internal agony of the loneliness he felt."

Suddenly she starts nodding her head and her smile returns, very gently she says, "That's very good Steven."

"Like I said…calluses."

The class laughs.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The bell rang for 4th period and the students were now crowding the halls of Point Place high. Talk and laughter filled the halls.

In the hall. Delilah is talking with a fellow member of the cheerleading squad, dodging people slamming their lockers as she walks to her next class.

"Mary- Beth thinks we should end off with the touchdown, but Deliah thinks that its to unoriginal and that we should try something different. Stokely likes the liberty pose mixed with the herkie pose to finish it up", Jackie's friend was explaining to her. They were going over different cheerleading poses for the big game Friday.

"Ugh I expected as much from them", Jackie complained. "Listen the crowd has already seen the touchdown pose a hundred times, the liberty pose gathered mixed reactions when we did it at the away game and the herkie will not go with the liberty, both are completely different positions."

"So what do you think we should end with."

Jackie waved her hand in an annoyed fashion, "I don't know. Go think about it with the rest of the squad we have until Friday."

The girl left leaving Jackie alone and then Kelso came up from behind her.

"Hey baby!" He said with a dopey grin. "How about after school we get into a little 'action' Heheheheh" He said putting his arm over her shoulder.

Jackie let out an annoyed sigh, "Michael you know I have to practice with the girls after school."

Kelso let his arm go, "Ugh! You know lately Jackie you've been giving me the cold shoulder. You never do anything for me anymore. All it is buying stuff for me, and taking me on your expensive family road trips to different exotic places…the same old boring stuff but you never want to "do it" Kelso complained. Obviously his argument was very shallow and pathetic so Jackie just sort of ignored him.

"One day ok Michael. Stop being such a horn dog."

Kelso groaned and then walked off.

Upstairs right now was Eric and Donna.

Donna was putting some books in her locker while Eric was resting against the locker right next to hers.

"Hey what do you think of joining a sports team…like football?" Dona just randomly suggest. Eric squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Um…hi my name is Eric Forman, whats yours?"

Donna rolled her eyes.

"Because only a person who didn't know me would ask a question like that," Eric said with a small laugh but then started thinking. "Wait. No not even a person who didn't know me would ever ask a question like that!"

"It doesn't have to be football, maybe like Track or something small like that."

"Ok Donna where did this whole sports thing come from?"

Donna put he head down obviously hiding something.

Eric got closer to her, "Well c'mon…tell me."

She then let out a sigh and lifted her head up.

"Ok, no offense Eric but hot chicks like me don't date….Star Wars fans", she put awkwardly.

Eric disgusted, "What!?"

"The expected social order is that girls like me date sports stars not nerds."

"Don't be so superficial Donna."

"Superficial…that's four syllables Eric…you're on your way from awkwardly cute geek to full on nerd In just a matter of seconds", she stated, starting to walk, Eric started following her, trying to argue back at this sudden change.

"Donna I thought you were different from this?"

He then stopped walking and Donna did too, but just a little ahead of him.

"Yeah maybe I am Eric….but for how long do you want me to be?" She asked before starting walk away.

Eric put his head down and soon the bell rang. He started walking towards class and on his way, punched a locker.


	4. Chapter 3

Inside Mr. Tate's history class. Mr. Tate takes a sip from his spiked coffee.

The students starts to walk in, crowding the room, talking to each other as they sit down. Mr. Tate lays back on the desk taking multiple sips from his "coffee."

In this class are Hyde and Donna. This is the class where the two mostly talk. Sure, they talk outside of school and even in other classes a lot but there's always somebody else there with them, never just them.

Hyde sat down in his chair and Donna sat in the one in front of him.

"Hey Jugs A Poppin'" Hyde jokingly remarked.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Get bent I'm not in the mood!"

Hyde had a confused expression on his face, "The hell is you're problem?"

She shook her head, as if saying forget about it.

"C'mon Big Red tell me."

Donna had to smirk at her friend's remark. She then turned around.

"Its just…me and Eric?"

"You and the skinny little neighbor boy having more problems?"

She laughed and punched him in the arm, "Shut up Im trying to be mad."

"Ok sorry, go ahead."

"Well….I didn't want to be mean to him but, its just that….you know how Eric is. I mean he is like my best friend but hes just kind of….nerdy."

Hyde stared at her for a second before shaking his head, "So?"

"So…its just that hes not the type of guy that I should date."

"Should."

The social order you know. I have the potential to be one of the popular girls at school and I don't want to be mean but….hes just not right for me right now."

Hyde moved a little closer, "So you're saying that dating Eric is ruing your high school reputation…..Listen Donna that's not cool. I never thought you were like this."

"Like what? To be trying to enjoy my high school years. Listen Eric will always be one of my friends and I like him but someone a little bit more…."

"Popular?" Hyde suggested, his disgusted expression not changing.

She shrugged.

"Ok Donna Eric might not be the coolest or the most athletic guy around but he is a nice guy. And the last thing you should be worrying about is reputation. I'm not the guy that give romance advice but its just wrong to break up with someone for that. You're better than that Donna. You could date anybody In this school so just date the one that you like and put aside all the damn problems."

She stared at him for a while, really absorbing what he was saying.

She nodded her head and then a smile appeared.

"Hyde, you might not want to admit it, but you give the best advice out of anyone I know."

"Yeah, it sickens me."

She laughed again, and then looked at him. "Thanks Hyde."

"Get bent."

She laughed and then turned around.

This is how the two bond. Their moments are rare when the other gang members are around but with just them they really have some close moments.

"Now if everyone would turn to Chapter 4: The Nation of the State", he starts. Starting to read from the book, "Only through the conformity among the masses can the unified state offer the benefits of power, order and security-"

"Actually, we covered that last week, Mr. Tate. We're on chapter 5." Buddy Morgan interrupted. Mr. Tate was obviously feeling the effects but this is how he was everyday. The students knew he was always drinking.

Mr. Tate sighs, "Whatever. Now if you can all please join Stan on chapter 5Individual Action in Society..."

Donna was really thinking about what Hyde said. He was actually really sentimental and can really talk to her. He was someone she could trust. Probably even the most trustworthy person she has, even more than Eric. That's what she always liked most about guys.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eric sits eating his lunch alone and far away from people in the top of the bleachers facing the football field. He was really thinking about Donna and what she had said to him. He never thought she would say anything like that. She just wasn't the person he thought she was. Hes just glad he knows now before the relationship got too serious. When he finishes he walks down the tall white bleachers and onto the football field, eyes to the ground. He notices a flesh-colored bug-like creature that appears dead on the ground and picks it up. He has never seen this type of insect before. A loud voice behind him makes him jump and he almost drops the insect. He turns around to face the coach.

"What are you doing here son?" He asks him staring deeply at him.

"I-I was just eating my lunch sir."

"Well this aint the cafeteria son."

"Yes sir. It wont happen again." Eric nervously says before starting to walk away. But when he started walking the Coach called him back.

"Hey, I forgot you're name."

"Eric…Eric Forman sir."

"Ahh yess I seen you around before. Not really into sports aren't you?"

"I don't believe a person should run unless he's being chased."

The Coach stares at him again before a creepy smirk appears on his face. "Being chased." He says walking a little towards him. " I like that." He continues to stare at him, but his smirk disappears. Eric tenses up, getting more nervous by the minute.

The Coach then flinches towards him, "Get out of here."

Eric doesn't hesitate as he quickly walks back towards the school as the Coach continues to stare at him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Setting: Mr Furlong's Room_

Eric walks into Mr. Furlong's biology room. Mr. Furlong was defenatly the favorite of all the students as he was laidback, cool and chill.

"Mr Furlong!" He yells out to him.

"Present."

He walks to the desk. I found something on the football field. Its something you might be interested in."

Some students start walking in as this is 7th period. Kelso, Fez and Donna walk in along with some other students talking and what not, the usual.

"What is it", Mr. Furlong says, taking the strange worm-like creature from Eric.

As the students start to pile in, the talking does too, but its to a minimal, they don't usually disrespect Mr. Furlong because he is always nice to them.

Donna sits down and then Kelso sits right down next to her.

"So I heard you and Forman are going through a break-up."

Donna sighs, "I never said it was a break-up."

Kelso suddenly and showingly gets a little more nervous. "What? Then what is it?"

Donna looks at him weirdly, " I don't know and why do you even care."

Kelso looked down and then back up again, "Cuz I get dibs after Eric."

Donna then punches him hard in the shoulder and Kelso yelps out in pain, unheard in the talking filled classroom.

"It certainly has a zone that only exists in the kidney of certain squid and octupi." Mr. Furlong says, really interested in what the hell this thing it, examining the insect under a microscope as more students fill the room, " Which doesn't make sense because..."

"This is Wisconsin", Eric adds in.

The students pile around Mr. Furlong trying to get a glimpse.

Mr. Furlong smirks, "Right. It's a pelagic organism."

"What's pelagic?" Mitch asks, who is also in this class.

"Sea-dwelling organism." Eric correctly answers.

"Exactly. Eric, I don't recognize this surface tissue at all. Listen, I don't want to blow smoke but I think you found a new species here."

Mitch laughs at the strange remark, "Yeah right."

"Hey it could happen, new species are found every day!"

"Ones as strange as and ugly as this thing," Kelso says.

"You can defenatly bet on it. Hey Eric check the follicles on its underbelly..."

Eric looks through the microscope.

"So what does all this mean?" Fez asks.

Mr. Furlong's eyes widen for a second. "It means, we need to make a call to the University. Let them take a look. Maybe even get in on some of their federal grant money. Our secret alright?"

Mitch takes a look, " Hey Fez I think this thing might be from your country." He says before laughing.

Fez frowns, "Shut up you midget." He then pushes him knocking over a beaker full of water. Some water gets on the body and it flickers alive.

"Whoah!" The students say out loud.

It was…growing little tiny tentacles on its side. It was pulsating.

Furlong then gets an idea. He grabs the creature and brings it over to an aquarium on the other side of the room.

"You think its an amphibian?" Eric asks.

"Well, the water resuscitated it..."

Furlong picks it up and holds it above the water tank about to drop it in.

"Hey that might kill it", Buddy says.

He gently lets it fall into the water tank. It sinks a little bit then begins to swim. Long red feelers extend from its body. It makes a quick swerve. Some of the students gasp.

"Its okay." Furlong says. He puts on a glove and dips his hand into the tank.

"Hey what are you doing Mr. Furlong?" Fez wonders.

"Just gonna check his prostate. Actually, the surface texture changed so...I wanna feel it."

He reaches in about to touch it. The creature makes a swift turn and produced another one like itself, exactly the same.

"Jesus! It can replicate!" He yells out, shocked. The students get even closer to the water tank trying to see what else is going to happen with this strange creature.

As Furlong's hand gets closer to one of the creatures, teeth emerge from its front and bites him in the finger.

"Ah! Fuck!" Furlong pulls his hand out sharply. His finger is bleeding fiercely. "God Damnit!"

Aware that he is in the presence of students he calms down.

"Im okay."

"It has teeth! Where the hell did it get teeth", another student in the classroom asks.

"I don't know. Im calling the University right now!" He says before walking away.

Donna presses her hand against the glass of the tank and gazed at the creature, mesmerized.


	5. Chapter 4

The period after Mr. Furlong's class was Gym. Hyde and Eric had the same gym class so this is one of the most classes they talked in.

Hyde was walking up to Coach , about to give one of his usual excuses to skip Gym. Hyde hated gym, and organized sports in general, with the exception of football, so he gave many excuses to the Coach.

"Hey Coach yesterday I pulled my knee playing some tackle football with the guys, I think I cant play Gym for the rest of the walk.

The Coach calmly turned towards him. "Okay."

Hyde got confused. Giving him a confused expression.

"That's it" He asks. Usually he gets another scream in the face by Coach when he comes with his excuses but today it just seemed like he was a totally different person.

"Well what do you want me to say? A bright student with the potential of being the star quarterback on my football team just comes up with excuse after excuse not to play Gym. You seem to be going through some life defining turning point and I'm not going to stand in the way of the human condition. You do what you have to do."

Hyde awkwardly nods, not expecting such a strange speech from Coach. "Thanks for hearing me out Coach."

"Well what kind of a human being would I be if I didn't?" He smiles at him.

Hyde then slowly and awkwardly turns and walks towards the boys' locker room. Hyde usually talks to Eric in gym who also doesn't play. But instead of giving excuses he just hides out in the boys' locker room, the Coach forgets he is even there."

Hyde then walks in.

"Hey man", Eric quietly greets.

"Hey. You know something is up with the Coach, he is acting all weird."

"Yeah I noticed that too…hes really creepy", Eric agrees, thinking about the incident of the football field just a couple periods ago.

"Yeah but anyway, back to a more important topic. You and Donna."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Man I think I got through to her."

Eric then turned toward his best friend. "What?"

"I talked to her in History and.."

"Wait wait wait a second. She talked to you…but not to me?" He then looked down.

Hyde looked at him and patted his shoulder, "Don't cry about it you big baby. I think I got her to change her mind."

Eric looked back, "Yeah that's all great and everything Hyde. But after what she said to me, going through some weird phase or not, should I even take her back. Shes obviously not the girl I thought she was, and not the girl for me."

Hyde sighed, "Ok man we'll talk about this later, I got to take a shower." He said before standing up.

"Why, you don't even play Gym. What do you need a shower for?"

"Well Edna never came home last night, probably out drinking. And shes always the one that nags about me going in the shower, but when she isn't I just forget."

"Ahh..." Eric understands. "See you in a bit."

Hyde then walks to the shower room. He undresses and walks to one of the showers.

Hyde turns on the shower and lets the warm water drip over his body. There's a noise and Hyde jumps. Ignoring it he rubs soap over his face and his eyes. Someone steps into the shower.

"Yo Eric is that you?" He asks, blinded by the soap and water running down his eyes.

There's no answer. He can't see because there was soap in his eyes. He washes the soap off his face and turns around to see Mrs. Brummel, half naked, walking towards him, reaching for him.

Hyde yells out and backs up in disgust, "Mrs. Brummel what the fuck!?"

She starts gasping for air.

"Help me I...can't...breathe! I don't know what's happening! They want everyone!"

Eric runs and enters to see what all the yelling is about. Hyde looks at him, with Mrs. Brummel covering the front of his body.

"Get help!"

Eric doesn't hesitate as he runs the other way.

He holds Mrs. Brummel against him and touched her matted hair. As he took his hand away a big clump of hair and flesh stuck to his hand. Disgusted he pushed her away and let the clot of hair fall to the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Eric and Hyde find themselves in the office telling Mrs. Olson what happened to Mrs. Brummel.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hyde asks, still in shock by what had just happened.

Mrs. Brummel was diagnosed with cancer and she's on a lot of medication at the moment and it causes disorientation. We were hoping she could make it through the school year but unfortunately..."

To Eric all the noise drowns out as he stares out the window. Mrs. Olson was still talking but he wasn't listening. Fixated on something that was outside.

He is looking at the window. He notices the sprinklers are running on the football field and the Coach is right in the middle of the spraying water arms crossed with a strangely enjoying expression on his face. Something weird is going on no doubt. He squints his eyes and looks closely to make sure it was him, it was.

"You can understand the sensitive nature of this situation so we don't want this whole incident getting around the school…" Mrs. Olson continues, mostly eyeing Hyde because he was in front of her.

"Yeah I understand."

Mrs. Olson then looks over to Eric, "Eric do you understand?"

There is no answer as Eric is still fixated on the Coach.

"Eric you understand." A little bit louder, "Eric."

He finally realizes she was talking to him, " Um yeah sure." He says with a fake smile. He takes one last look at the Coach who wasn't there anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The pair started walking out of the office.

"That was weird man!" Eric says to him. Hyde nods in agreement.

"Yeah no doubt. Something is wrong here." He then looks out one of the glass sections of the side entrance doors and sees Buddy and Mitch waiting outside Eric's car.

"Okay man, I'll talk to you later." He says before rushing out the doors and to the Vista Cruiser. Eric didn't even get a chance to reply before Hyde was gone.

He looked out the glass and saw the three. He recognized Buddy and Mitch and wondered why Hyde was talking to them. They're not really his favorite people in the school. The bell then rang and he had to go to class so whatever was going on with Hyde, had to wait until later on.

Hyde ran up to them. He opened Eric's trunk and reached in there. Digging through the piles of stuff that was in their and then he finally took out two video tapes and handed them over to Buddy and Mitch.

Buddy and Mitch scanned the tapes.

"It's Farah Fawcett right?" Mitch asked.

"And Kate Jackson?"

"Damn straight?"

"And they're naked?" Mitch asked.

"Full frontal."

They both nod and take out 15 dollars each and give it to him.

"Enjoy your tapes and wait Buddy."

He turns.

"I thought you were…." He waved his hands around not wanting to say the actual name.

"No shame in both." Was all he said before he and Mitch walked away.

Hyde laughed before lighting up a cigarette.

XxXxXxxXxXx

It was now after school at about 3:30. Most kids left and all the kids who were still there were outside around the building with practices or clubs.

Hyde, Donna, Fez, and Kelso wanted to go home but Eric didn't want to so they just sent him on the bus. Eric sometimes liked to stay after. Not for 10th period or anything but just to walk around and think. This was pretty much the only time he could, when he goes home all he does is get made fun of by his family and friends, at least after school it was just him…until he turned the corner.

She bumped right into Jackie, the girl he despises most in the group.

"Walk much?" She sarcastically remarked.

"Maybe if you didn't paint your fucking eyes shut with all that makeup", Eric cleverly replied back. It wasn't that clever as she punched him right in the chest, causing him to be out of breath. "Okay…that hurt."

"What are you doing here anyway Opie?", She asked.

" I just usually hang around here after school….to just walk around, think about things."

"You are so lame. I bet your thinking about Donna though."

"God! Does everyone know what happened with us?"

She nodded her head, "Pretty much. You know how many guys have been waiting for the break up. Lumberjack or not guys do want her for some odd reason."

"Yeah well they can have her. Today, she sounded as superficial as you. I never seen her act like that."

"As me?...That's bad."

Eric nodded his head.

She sighed, "Well while you're here I need your help with something."

"What is it? Its not like I got anything better to do. Just walking here thinking about my-"

"Yeah great sh sh! Ok I have a friend in the school paper and she wants me to find her a story."

"Why can't she do it?"

"She also does cheerleading…duh!" She said as if it was obvious.

"So do you, speaking of that, why aren't you there right now!?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, " I'm the co-captain, I know everything. I can skip once in a while."

"Whatever."

"C'mon dork!" She says and grabs his hand and they walk over to the next hallway. Empty just like all the others.

Jackie lets go of his hand and eyes the Faculty lounge. She peeks through to see if any one is there, which there isn't. She starts to silently open the door.

"We cant go in there", Eric reminded.

She sighs, " C'mon Eric. You're with the captain of the cheerleading squad. Be brave." She says before walking the room which Eric soon follows to.

The two of them enter the lounge.

"So what are we looking for?", Eric asks.

"Anything." She says before looking through someone's bag. "Wow Nurse Harper is medicated, that's a surprise."

Eric then looks through the cupboards and finds a bottle of whiskey and pulls it out and shows it to Jackie.

"Wow, Mr. Tate's alcoholism. People will just be racing to the stands for that issue. That is so last year Eric, already exposed."

Eric rolled his eyes, "God you could be such a.."

"What!?" Jackie was now glaring at him.

He looked down but then quickly back up again, " A pretty cool human being when you're not being a first class, grade A bitch." He said, not the answer Jackie was expecting.

Jackie then does a light smile, "Are…are you hitting on me Eric?"

Eric's eyes widen. " No…No of course not…its just that you could be nice….and cool….sometimes…this not being of them."

They look at each other longingly for a moment, until they hear Mrs. Olson and Coach Patrick entering the office. They quickly rush into the faculty closet to hide, looking through the blinds to see what was going on. The two teachers head directly to the water dispenser. The Coach fills a paper cup and drinks from it. Mrs. Olson fills a cup also but just splashes it onto her face, hard.

"What happened to Mrs. Brummel?", Mrs. Olson asks with a careless expression and voice.

In a heartless reply, Coach replies, " She didn't make it…her body was too old…the heat got to her."

"Oh yeah, it can make your nerve system... pulsive." She returns.

"Has the entire faculty been commuted."

"Almost."

"What about the students?"

"Soon."

The door opens and the two teachers turn to see Nurse Harper walk in. She blows her nose for what seems like the millionth time today and feels her head. Warm. When is this terrible cold going to pass? She goes to her bag to get her pills.

"What are you two still doing here. I thought I was the only one left", She laughs before reaching to her purse. She takes some meds out. "There's not enough drugs in this world."

Mrs. Olson nods to the Coach as Nurse Harper walks over to the fridge and gets her tomato juice and takes a sip. The coach walks up to Nurse Harper. He stands behind her, very close. When she turns around she bumps into him and is startled. She gives him a scared, avoiding smile.

"What?" The innocent young nurse asks.

"I have a pain", the Coach says in a emotionless voice, looking over to Mrs. Olson and then back to Nurse Harper. "Right here."

He points to his neck then grabs the Nurse and flings her onto the sofa and gets on top of her. The Coach's eyes turn totally white, and his face is covered by what look like very thick veins. He moves his face close to Nurse Harper's ear. Eric and Jackie watch from behind the door of the closet in horror as something comes out of the coach's mouth and squirmed into the Nurse's ear. Some blood is sprayed onto Nurse Harper's cheek, and her face is now also covered by the same 'veins' as the Coach's. Mrs. Olson doesn't even try to help the Nurse.

In the closet, Jackie backs into something causing the corpse of Mrs. Brummel to fall over on her. She yelps as she struggles to get the stinking body off her. The Coach looks up at the closet. Mrs. Olson motions for him to check the closet. As he opens the door Eric plunges a broom into the Coach's groin causing him to fall down. Jackie pushes Mrs. Olson onto the table and they both attempt to run out of the room and into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on!?" Jackie yells while they both run.

In the hallway they nearly run into Edna Hyde and Principal Pearson.

"Hey slow down there!" Pearson yells.

The two stop trying to catch their breath and explain at the same time.

"They killed Mrs. Brummel and now they are after us."

Calmly, "Wait wait. Who killed who?"

"The Coach and Mrs. Olson just attacked the Nurse!" Eric yells out.

"Look, just ask Nurse Harper! Th-They attacked her." Jackie backs up.

"What is going on here, Mr. Pearson?" Edna asks with a shady but not creepy smile on her face.

Pearson laughs a regular teacher laugh, "I don't know. I just got into all this. They were acting as if this is just another ridiculous misunderstanding or a school prank but Eric knew Edna didn't act like that.

"Mrs. Brummel wigged out in the shower and then we found her body in the faculty closet." Eric told them.

"What were you doing in the faculty closet?" Edna asks.

"That's not important! Look Coach and Mrs. Olson attacked Nurse Harper!"

"Why would they do that?", Pearson calmly asks.

Jackie spots the Nurse come out of the lounge along with the coach and Mrs. Olson, unscratched and with a normal expression on her face.

"See theres Nurse Harper you can just ask.." She trailed off as she got a look at the Nurse, who looked like nothing had happened to her. There was something wrong.

Pearson eyes the two students devilishly.

"Now we can get to the bottom of this."

"Oh fuck!" Jackie yells.

"Jackie run!" Eric yells gently pushing her forward and they both sprint toward the entrance door.

They both take off down the hallway to the nearest exit. Eric falls down and calls for Jackie's help but she keeps going out the door. He gets up and runs all the way home to call his parents and the police.


	6. Chapter 5

About an hour or two later, Eric is back in the school with his parents, Red and Kitty. Also with them were two police officers, which Eric brought with them. They were in the faculty lounge, and Mr. Pearson, Mrs. Olson and Coach Patrick were there too, acting all innocent as if nothing ever happened a couple hours earlier.

When Eric got home the first thing he did was tell his parents. They obviously doubted him and didn't believe him. But Eric's dead serious expression and how scared he sounded, made them both go. Well, it made Kitty go who had to convince Red who not only didn't believe him, but made fun of him, calling him a "dumbass" for making up such a story.

"In here?", one of the cops asked, pointing towards the faculty closet.

"Yes the body was in the closet", Eric said talking about Mrs. Brummel and the body that fell on Jackie earlier today. Eric felt confident that whatever the hell was going on it would be solved and Coach Patrick and Mrs. Olson were going to jail.

Mr. Pearson smiled, "And why would Mrs. Brummel be in the closet?"

"Because they killed her!" Eric said looking at Mrs. Olson and Coach Willis. Red rolled his eyes while Kitty was about to cry, she knew her son was on some kind of drugs to be making up this.

"Oh that's right", Mr. Pearson said perkily.

"Hey Eric sorry about that mix-uptoday. Didn't mean to scare you", Coach said with a smile on his face.

"Obviously theres been some kind of misunderstanding", Mr. Pearson said to the two officers.

"Still if we could see inside the closet...", Red said. Not believing his son but not wanting him to be a loony either. He actually had hoped that there was a body in there so that his son wasn't crazy and on drugs.

"Certainly." He said and then opened up the closet. As soon as she opened it up, a body fell on the ground. But it wasn't a real body. It wasn't Mrs. Brummel's body. It was a doll.

"Meet Resuscitation Annie", He said picking up the CPR doll and putting it on the table. "We use her to teach the kids CPR , though I guess she does resemble Mrs. Brummel a little bit." He said jokingly and laughed.

"You dialed 911 for a dead doll?" One of the cops asked looking at Eric.

"That wasn't there! They put that there!" He said then looking to his parents for some help. "Im not making this up! Call Jackie Burkhart, she saw it too."

"We already did. No answer", Pearson told him.

"She was with me and she saw it! They attacked Nurse Harper!"

"Nurse Harper is epileptic. She's prone to go off."

"She was having an attack." The Coach added in.

"Luckily she carries her medicine in her bag so we were able to help her", Mrs. Olson adds as well.

Eric then remembers when Jackie pulled out some meds from Nurse Harper's purse.

'_No, don't believe them Eric. Your not crazy'_

"We think it was brought on by this terrible cold she's had. I took her home myself, you can call her if you like", Mr. Pearson confidently said to the officers.

"Well, it is procedure." One of the cops said.

"You can use the phone in my office", Mr. Pearson said and then leads him to the Principal's office. He then shuts the door.

That left Eric, Red and Kitty, Mrs. Olson and Coach Patrick, and the girl cop there.

"That was some fast running you did down the hall, son. We could sure use your speed. There's a lot of chasin' on the field", Coach "nicely" told him.

A smirk appeared on Red's face despite the situation they were in. His son could actually be good at sports. That was something that could make him happy if a family member died.

"Here that son. He said you got speed." He said patting Eric's shoulder. Eric looked down. Not saying anything.

There is a jolt from inside the principal's office and then the Cop and Pearson come out.

Eric stares at the cop's emotionless face.

"They got em..." He whispers to himself. Knowing that this cop wasn't the cop that went in there a couple minutes ago. Might be the appearance, but this wasn't that cop. This was something else.

The cop smiles. Eric's parents interpret it as plain friendliness but Eric knows what it is, an evil grin that says "I know it, you know it. But what're ya gonna do about it?"

"Nothing here. Just some kid looking for attention", the cop says, and glares at Eric. "Lets go." He says to the other cop who didn't go in the office.

"Ok", the girl cop said and they both left the office. Though the cop that went in there stared at Eric as he left the office.

"My sister knows someone downtown", Kitty says holding back tears. "A professional."

"I don't need a shrink. I know what I saw!" Eric defended.

"I am so…so sorry about all this, Mr. Pearson", Kitty said to the principal.

Pearson nodded his head in a "its okay" manner. He then grabbed Kitty's hand gently and was about to lead her in his office.

"Well maybe if we speak privately in my office we could.."

"No! No...Mom...uh, maybe you're right. Maybe I should she this woman, this doctor. Can we just go?" Eric says, trying to stop what happened to the police officer who went in there. They weren't going to touch his mom. And Eric would do anything to stop that.

Kitty looks at Eric's scared face and then back at Principal Pearson.

"We'll handle this at home, Mr. Pearson, thank you for all the help."

"I can see how it all got out of hand. It's a pretty bizarre series of events", Pearson said with a small laugh.

"Well it's our fault and it won't happen again. Good luck at the game tomorrow, coach", Red said.

The family starts to leave the room.

"See ya tomorrow Eric", Pearson says.

Eric turns to her.

She smiles and then winks at him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the Forman house, Eric sits in a chair in the kitchen with Red and Kitty in front of him.

"You better tell us if you're doing drugs or not son, because if you are I will shove my foot SO FAR up your ass you will be feeling until graduation!" Red screamed.

Kitty was starting to tear up, "Listen honey it is better to stop now, than let it control your life. You are better than drugs Eric."

"The only thing they do is make you feel like a dumbass and make you think up stupid damn stories about teachers attacking other teachers!"

"You is selling this to you honey. Is it Hyde?"

Red looked at Kitty wide eyed and then back at Eric, "Is Steven selling you these substances!? You better tell me now god dammit because he'll get the same treatment you are about to get. Don't these kids have parents."

"Ok look that's enough! I'm not on drugs!"

Kitty shook her head and then mostly talking to Red though Eric can clearly hear it, "One of the signs is denial."

"Dammit Eric! I-"

"DAD! I know what I saw, Im not on drugs and Hyde isn't either. You have to believe me. I'm telling the truth...look something weird is happening at school. The teachers - something's happened to them!"

"Don't push it dumbass!"

"Just let me call Jackie! Please!"

Red glares at him, "Okay that's it. Your grounded buddy! No phone! And you'll go straight to school and come straight back or by god I will_"

"Shove you're foot up my ass I know."

Red looks down. Catching his breath and trying to calm down before he has a heart attack, "Now son. I will look through your room for the drugs tomorrow, I can't right now because I am too damn tired!"

Eric sighs.

"Now go to your room!"

Eric slowly gets up and walks up to his room, when he gets in there he slams the door. First, that whole business with Donna and now he has to worry about going to school. This sucks.

Eric then looks out the window and gets an idea.

He runs to his closet and grabs his jacket and puts it on. He opens the window and starts to crawl out. He is going to sneak out and see Jackie. He cant be alone on this stuff.

As soon as he's on the roof he sees the faculty outside on the sidewalk. Losing his balance, Casey falls off the roof and into a bush. The teachers swarm around him. Getting to his feet he runs into his dad.

"What in god's name do you think you're doing?!"

"Dad they're here! They-" He turns around and sees nobody at all. "They were just… I saw…" He just stopped knowing whatever he was about to say is going to make him seem crazier.

"Get in the damn house!" Red orders and Eric does as he was told. He walks in the house and Red looks around to see if possibly his son was telling the truth. But he didn't see anybody.

Red then walks in and slams the door.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning Red drives Eric to school.

"Well…go on son", Mr. Forman said to his son, though not looking at him.

"Dad, Im begging you. Please."

"Come home right after school, your mom's looking into a doctor."

Eric sighs and then slowly gets out of the car. He sounded crazy and he knew it. He really didn't blame his parents. He knew if he ever heard a story like that too he would think that person was nuts. But he needed to find proof. Or maybe by some stroke of luck his parents believed him. Whatever the case, something weird was going on, and only he and Jackie knew. He walks towards the school. He looks back and notices the coach talking to his dad. The coach waves to him and Eric keeps walking.

He goes into school.

He walks through the busy halls and then bumps right into Jackie. She didn't have much makeup on and her hair wasn't sprayed like it was everyday. Though she still looked pretty.

"Whoa Jackie...you look…"

"Don't", she interrupted with a glare, " C'mon."

She leads him into the bathroom and into a stall. Suddenly the loud speaker comes up. They listen to an announcement calling for three students, including Jackie to report to the office.

"This is all your fault! Do you think I am used to being called to the office?! They're after me!" Jackie scolds.

"Did you tell your parents?"

"Didn't believe me. Mom was drinking and my dad thought I was crazy, so I had to say I was just joking before he sent me to a mental institution."

She then looks at Eric with a serious expression, "Look we've got to go to the police!"

"No, I'm telling you they got the police!"

"How do you know!?"

"Well, yesterday me and my parents went to the school with two cops I called. Principal Pearson called one of them into his office and shut the door. He came out all emotionless. It was him but…it _wasn't _him."

Jackie looked at Eric confusingly.

"Look you saw it! They killed Mrs. Brummel and attacked Nurse Harper!"

"They? Who are THEY, Eric? We don't even know who THEY are! I'mgonna check if everything's okay."

"Its a devil's cult or something. Maybe they worship comets. Who the fuck knows?"

"Well I'm not going to stay in the handicapped bathroom for the rest of my life. "

Jackie then walks out and Eric follows close behind.

"Where are you going?" He asked her stopping in his tracks while Jackie continued out.

"To find Kelso." She said before walking out the bathroom.

"Kelso? Why Kelso!?"

Eric then follows her.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

In the faculty lounge. Every one is drinking water. The usual coffee isn't brewing. The custodian is bringing in dozens of large water dispensers. The cabinets once filled with files are now filled with hundreds of bottles of water.

In history class, students are gathering to their seats. Hyde and Donna walk in and take their seats next to each other.

"So did you talk to Forman?"

"No."

"Why?"

Donna shrugged, "I don't know I mean, I've been thinking about what you said and…Im a bitch."

"Damn straight."

Her eyes widened as she turned to Hyde and glared. "Hyde!"

"What? You said it!"

She sighed and stopped glaring, "Well anyway you're right. But I don't even think he would want to talk to me after what I said to him."

"C'mon Donna its Forman. Hes my best friend but hes a pushover. No matter what you said he will probably want you back. Plus…even if he doesn't, I'm sure he can take a "sorry" from you ya know?"

She nodded, "Yea I guess. You know you're really easy to talk to Hyde."

He chuckled, "C'mon Donna Im.."

She then gently put her hand on his arm in way to shut him up, "No Hyde I mean it. You're a good friend. And I can trust you, which is something I cant put in a lot of guys." She smiled at him. And instead of saying a comment that he thought would replenish his manhood after his supposed "girl talk" (he liked to call it) he smiled back.

The bell ring and Mr. Tate walks in. He looked a lot more hyper than usual and it's obvious he won't take any shit. Seeing a student listen to music through his walkman, he yanked them out of his ear and smashed a large file of papers onto his desk. The students gasp, turn around, and pay close attention.

"Okay, class. Listen up! Today we are going to write a living family history." He excitingly says. Students wonder what's going on. And a lot of them were also wondering what happened to Mr. Tate, he comes in drunk and tired looking but this was a totally different way he is acting.

"Everybody take out a piece of paper and write down every name of every living member of your family. Begin with your immediate family, those living with you, then include the name of your nearest living relatives."

Tate takes a noisy swig from a bottle of water that has replaced his usual drink.

Donna then raises her hand. "Is this going to be on the test?"

He smiles evilly at her, "This is the test!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that school day, most of the people were out in the halls talking and waiting for the bell to the next period to ring. Eric was putting books in his locker when all of a sudden Donna tapped his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, saw her, and then turned back around.

"Eric…I'm sorry."

"Cool."

She squinted her eyes in confusion, "That's it."

"What do you mean?" He asked emotionless, still not looking at her.

"Well I expected something more along the lines…of…epic."

That's when he turned at her, almost glaring. "Oh so you say the most bitchiest thing ever in the history of bitch and I am just supposed to take you back with wide open arms!? Forget that!"

"Well Eric! I said I was sorry!"

He then did a sarcastic laugh, "Oh your sorry? Well that's great that just totally forgives all that crap you said to me earlier."

"Well….I was hoping it would."

He shook his head and turned back to his locker.

"Dammit Eric just forgive me, forget all this ever happened and just listen to me like you always do!"

He closed his locker and turned back to her, "Not this time."

He then walked off leaving Donna staring at him, shocked.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Not that much later Hyde is at his locker. Donna soon came up from behind him. He turned to see her.

"So how did it go with Forman?"

She sighed with a small smile, "Not what I expected."

"What you mean?"

"Well he didn't take me back….he actually….stood up to me."

"Wow, Forman has some balls now."

"I guess so."

Hyde then looks down the hall. He sees a girl cussing out her boyfriend, slapping him walking down the hallway while he tries to aggressively tame her until they both leave the building. This is a normal routine for this couple.

They then start to walk down the halls. and look at the long line of students leading into the Nurse's office.

"Weird isn't it?" Hyde says.

"What do you think it is?"

"Locker search maybe."

"Something weird's going on here" Donna says.

They stop walking and stare at the large crowd. " I guess its some kind of ear exam or something", Donna suggests.

They look into the office where Nurse Harper inserts a strange-looking instrument into a student's ears. Before we see the effect, Principal Pearson shuts the door. Hyde notices a couple of police officers following Ms. Olson into the school halls.

"And that takes the police?" Hyde says.

He then sees Kelso and Fez in the line. They are way at the end. Hyde knew something weird was going on, he didn't know exactly what but this long line to the Nurse's office had something to do with it. He didn't know what exactly it was but something made him get them out of the line.

"Hey guys come here." He says waving to Kelso and Fez who then walk out of line and to Hyde and Donna.

"You know whats goin on here?" He asks his two goofy friends.

"No, but me and Fez think that the line is for people who are gonna do it with Nurse Harper", he stupidly says and he and Fez grin widely. "She is smoking hot!"

"Yea that has to be what it is", Hyde sarcastically says.

"Dammit you made us get out of line so now we have to go to the end of the line!" Fez whines.

"Aw damn Hyde! She will be tired out by then."

He punches both of them in the arm, "Its not that you butt-munchers!"

They rub their arms, "Then what is it?" Kelso asks.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Something weird."

Jackie then walks up to Kelso.

"Kelso! I need to talk to you", she says to him.

"J-….Are you not wearing make-up."

"Don't worry about it! C'mon its important." She then walks away with Kelso leaving Fez, Hyde and Donna.

"Ok Donna lets take a walk", Hyde said. "See you later Fez" Hyde then walked with Donna toward the courtyard.

On the other side of the hall was Eric, he sees Fez and approaches him.

"Hey Fez….you got a second? I need your help?"


	8. Chapter 7

It was about an hour later, and Donna and Hyde were walking in the courtyard.

"So how are your parents? Still crazy?" He jokingly asks. She returns with a laugh and a playful push.

"Yeah…how about yours?"

"Dead."

She quickly looks at him in horror, "What!?"

"Yeah, they're still breathing but for all intents and purposes they're very much dead."

She calmed down and nodded her head, fully understanding what Hyde was saying.

They spot a girl and her boyfriend sitting on a bench. It was the couple that he saw earlier, who were arguing and fighting. The girl is yelling and smacking her boyfriend. He does absolutely nothing. Just sits there as she smacks the shit out of him. His face is emotionless even as she hits him, its just like he doesn't even feel it. She gets fed up with him and leaves in anger. Hyde keeps looking while the kid swiftly turns to him and stares at them with that same expression. Hyde notices that a lot of students are acting weird. There is a large line for the water fountain and everyone seems zonked out.

Buddy and Mitch then walk up to Hyde who tenses up. Donna was with him, nobody knew about Hyde's little business but she would have to know now.

"Dude we need some scat", Buddy says.

"We can't deal with this, there's some weird shit going down here", Mitch says.

"Five bucks a pop", Hyde routinely says as if Donna wasn't there, who was staring wide eyed in disbelief at the things she was seeing.

They pay him and he gives them each three pen containers full of Scat.

"Hows the new you workin out", he asks Mitch.

"Workin' out just fine. Hey, ya got any more?" Mitch replies.

Hyde starting to get suspicious the says, "Sure man."

"Really? Why don't you give us all you got", Buddy says seriously getting closer to him.

He hands out the money and Hyde gives him another handful of pens.

"Hey you got anymore?", Mitch asks with the same expression Buddy has.

Hyde stares at the two while quietly and slickly pushing some more pens in his pocket. "Not on me man."

"How about the car? You got any there?"

"Or in your locker. What about that?"

Hyde stares at the two, the laughs. "Use some moderation boys." Though the two didn't return the laugh, just too serious expressions.

"C'mon Hyde hook us up", Buddy said in a demanding voice.

Ms. Burke strolls up to Hyde looking like a super model instead of the dorky teacher she normally was.

"Ahh man...I'm really not in the mood Ms. Burke... I'm clean."

Ms. Burke pushes him and students circle around them to see the action.

"Not today. It's too damn hot and I've got zero fucking tolerance!" Hyde annoyingly states.

"Eat me you asshole! I'm the one with no tolerance, you pathetic little runt!" Ms. Burke uncharacteristically comes back.

"Ouch... good comeback..." Buddy says and then him and Mitch walk away.

"What are you going to do, call my mother?" Hyde laughs.

A smirk appears on Ms. Burke's face, "Now how am I supposed to do that Hydie? She'll stay here for a couple months and takes off without a goodbye. Do you even know where she goes? Europe? Sri Lanka? Japan? I wonder what remote location she she is going to next to hide from her great big bastard mistake. I've taken your shit for too fuckin' long! Dickless, drugged induced excuse for a human being!"

"Oh, woman, what are you on?!"

"Woman?!" She pushes him again. "Did you just say woman?! I'm sick of you, little boy. And if I have to see you peddling your little wonder dust again, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass!"

She pushes him aside and stomps off. Every student makes sure not to get in her way.

"She got some bad shit', he quietly says to himself with a nervous laugh to calm him down. Though he couldn't really keep up a smirk for that long as he was actually intimidated. He didn't know what the hell happened to Ms. Burke. But whatever it was it wasn't something that happened over night. Something was going on.

"What the hell was that!?" Donna asks him not so sure if shes talking about the drug deal or the Ms. Burke incident.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

In the library, Fez and Eric were sitting across from each other.

"…and they chased us but we got away", Eric continued. Telling Fez about what happened to him and Jackie.

"So all of this started when Mrs. Brummel did a wet and wild in the boys' locker room?" Fez asked.

"I think so. Everybody's been acting really strange. Especially the faculty."

He then sees Fez laughing. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Well it kind of reminds me of this movie I seen on TV. It was Invasion of the Body Catchers."

"Don't you mean Snatchers?"

Fez then started glaring at Eric…."Are you calling me a snatcher!?"

Eric waved his hand as if to change the subject knowing that this was leading to another Fez moment.

"Nevermind Fez but what if that really happened?"

"If what really happened?"

"Maybe something's taken over our school", Eric says nervously.

"The Body Snatchers is just a story somebody made up by some snatcher... That's why it is located in the_ fiction_ section of the library. You really need to work on your English class Eric."

"Look, all fiction is based on some sort of truth right? What does Ms. Burke teach us in English 101? Write what you know. How do you know this writer guy..."

"Jack Finney. I saw his name on the credits."

"How do you know he didn't encounter aliens in high school, which led him to write a story about an alien invasion?"

"You are wrong!"

"How so?"

"Because on Monster Vision I saw Body Snatchers. After it was over the host said that it was based on a book…which of course I did not read…but he said that that book was based on an old book called "The Puppet Masters" so it is a rip off so your theory is flawed!"

"Whatever...the point is they're here, they've been here, and they'll be here again", Eric said, frustrated.

Fez does a small laugh. "You know I think you might've dipped into the stash too many times Eric."

"How do you know there's not a conspiracy?! Like the Roswell Project. Where do all these movies come from anyway? How do we know Spielberg, Lucas, Wise, Carpenter, haven't been visited by aliens? Maybe they're aliens themselves...maybe they're simply preparing us for what's to come."

"You know what Eric, it is fiction. Science fiction Nothing more…so good d-"

"Exactly! Everyone is getting hung up on the science part which has nothing to do with it - they're really getting us with the fiction."

"So…what your saying is that all these big time Hollywood people have been making these happy, make believe with their sci-fi movies just so nobody would believe it if it actually happened?"

"I think so. But something is missing. But what!?" Eric complained out and laid back in his chair trying to think.

"Well, there is something."

He looked at Fez, "What?"

"In Body Snatchers, they had these nasty, slimy little pod thingies. So where are these said pods?"

"They aren't pods. It has to be something else."

"Well…what about an actual creature…like that thing we saw in Mr. Furlong's class!"

Eric almost jumped up in excitement, "That's it!"

They looked at each other and they knew where to go to next.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the hall, Eric and Kelso meet up with Jackie and Kelso.

"I filled Michael in."

"Same with Fez….so what do you have to say about all this Kelso?" He said turning to Kelso.

"I always knew", he said with a blank expression.

"What?"

"I always knew our teachers were aliens! And everybody called me stupid! I mean why else would ALL the teachers be ugly!?" He said almost screaming.

Eric just stared at him, "Yeah okay buddy sorry for doubting you. Anyway, you guys come with us, me and Fez are onto something."

Jackie crosses her arms over her chest, "Really, twitchy and mushmouth have an idea?"

"Just come on."

They enter Mr. Furlong's biology lab where the creature Eric had found was. Unfortunately the water tank is now empty. There's still water, but no creature.

"He must of sent it to the University", Fez said.

"I don't think so", Eric told him.

Jackie and Kelso were keeping lookout by the door.

"Then where could it be?", Fez asked.

"What!? What is it?", Jackie asked loudly now walking over to Eric and Fez. Kelso soon followed her.

"This is crazy", Kelso said. Everybody in the room glared at him until Eric said something.

"Oh I thought you knew genius?!" Eric sarcastically said.

"YEAH! But I didn't know they wanted to steal our brains or anything, I just thought they were sent down form the planet Vulcan to give us homework and ruin our lives!"

"Yeah! Well they've been calling students into the office all day. Students with the most influence on them. Including the team captain."

XxXxXxXxXx

Hyde and Donna walk into the storage room of the school.

"Now can you tell me!?" Donna scolded.

"Ok fine. Recently I've been making some extra money."

"By doing what…"

"Selling some scat."

"Scat!? What the hell is scat Hyde!?"

"Donna calm down, its not anything serious. The actual thought of the drug gives more effect than the actual drug does."

"So its not anything serious?"

He laughed, "No Donna. Does as much damage as Marijuana. Absolutely nothing." He smiled at her.

She nodded, calming herself down. "So…where do you get this stuff from anyway."

Hyde extended his arms and waved them.

"You get your drug supply from the school."

"Damn straight. I'm just doing my part in the deconstruction of America."

Donna smiles at the curly haired rebel.

"So if anybody finds us in here...just grab a hold of me and pretend we're making out. Punishment will be less severe." Hyde told her.

Donna keeps her smile. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you don't deserve Forman because of what you said…and I am kind of lowering my standards but I think I can make an exception."

Donna laughs and punches Hyde in the arm.

They both then stare at each other for a long while, looking in each others eyes. They both start to lean…then

Hyde hears voices through the vent to the next room.

One of the voices said, "C'mon guys I mean…we really aren't hear thinking ALIENS are taking over our school."

"You have a better explanation?", another voice said.

"I mean, just listen to yourselves... Teachers are aliens?"

Hyde turns to Donna, "Shh." As they both were laughing at the people in the next room who they knew were their friends.

"That's not just idiotic, that's fuckin psychotic!" The other voice said.

XxXxXxXxXx

Back in the biology lab.

"Come on guys...this is nuts!" Kelso exclaimed. He was only half serious about the whole aliens thing. He always likes to act dumb and come up with crazy ideas but he knew the line between reality and psychotic, and this was for sure crossing that line.

"Then why don't you leave Michael? Why are you hanging around? Go to study hall or something."

"Dammit Jackie stop treating me like that!"

"Like what dumbo."

"Like Im dirt that's what!"

"Then get out of here and take your mushmouth friend with you!"

"Heeyy. I didn't do anything to you!" Fez yelled to the girl she had just met not long ago.

"Will everybody calm down?! Please?"

"Ok fine then Eric guys lets go alien for a second….why here…why Wisconsin!?" Kelso asked.

"If you were going to take over the world, would you blow up the White House, War of the Worlds style, or sneak in through the back door?"

Suddenly there's a scream causing the 4 students to jump as Hyde staggers in holding his chest. Then he laughs followed by Donna and swaggers over to Eric.

"Eric, the only person in this school that's an alien... is you", Donna says.

"Fuck you Donna", Eric shot back.

Donna pretends to look hurt.

"Guys chill!" Hyde yelled out, then Mr. Furlong walked in.

"What's going on here? Shouldn't you people be in class?" He asks the whole class.

"Well, its like this Mr. Ferlong...Eric, here, thinks you're an alien," she says with a bitchy smirk.

Mr. Furlong does a small laugh, "Is that true Eric?"

"The whole faculty actually", Kelso adds in.

Mr. Furlong goes from amused to grim and pulls down the shade over the door window.

"Is that true….Eric?" He asks as he walked back to the gang.

"The uh - the thing I found yesterday...where is it?" Eric asks, trying to change the subject.

"I sent it to the university."

"Do they know what it is yet?" Kelso asks.

Mr. Furlong emotionlessly and slowly shrugs his shoulders.

"Look, sorry to impose and disrupt, Mr. Furlong", Hyde starts to say, walking towards the door but Furlong grabs arm and hold tight. Still staring in the same direction he was when he walked in, not even looking at Hyde.

"If you would all kindly take your seats, this will be over quite quickly."

The gang stare at the teacher in shock.

"Now sit down!", Furlong screams and pushes Hyde to the ground and starts to get the other people. When he tries to get Jackie, Eric runs up to push the science teacher but instead he grabs Eric by the throat with one hand, in a strangle-hold. Hyde rushes to the paper cutter, puts his foot on it and pulls the blade off, sending bolts flying around the room. Holding it like a baseball bat he approaches the teacher who still has Eric by the throat.

"Put him the fuck down Furlong!" Hyde demands.

"This is for the best Steven", he says emotionless.

Furlong throws Eric backwards in to the grasp of Kelso who gladly catches his fall. Hyde swings the blade cutting off the teacher's fingers. The teacher screams in pain. Red feelers quirm from the wound. His fingers start to move on the ground and chase the remaining students. Donna and Jackie scream as the fingers squirm up their legs. The science teacher starts to fight Hyde, knocking the large blade out of his hand. Hyde reached into his pocket and pulls out the pen full his home-made drug, scat and plunges it deep into the eye of the teacher. Furlong heaves Hyde into the water tank, shattering it to a million pieces. Hyde arms another scat pen. White foam squirts out of the eye and eventually the teacher falls down, dead. The students gather around him, to confirm what they've just seen and to make sure he's really dead.

"Isn't this usually the point where someone says 'Let's get the fuck outta here'?" Donna asked.

"Lets get the fuck out of here", Hyde gladly answers.

They head to the door and Eric gets a jar and puts one of Mr. Ferlong's fingers inside which now looked more like the thing he found the day before.

"Aliens are takin' over the fucking school." Hyde says to everyone's knowledge.

"Gotta have proof." Eric says putting the jar with Mr. Furlong's finger in his backpack.

"Alright everybody, here's the deal .Run straight to the parking lot. We'll all go together and try to stay calm", Hyde acknowledges them all.

They open the science door and walk out together, trying to be as calm and normal as possible. As they walk they notice a lot of the students acting weird. Staring at them and drinking bottle of water after another. Donna walks by a classroom. All of the students are raising their hands as a teacher stands in front of them. That wasn't normal. That never happens. Though she kept her cool and stuck with the group. Everyone in the group glanced at the students for a split second, when they saw them staring they immediately looked back. The students knew…they knew that these group of friends weren't….commuted. And the gang knew it. But just a couple more minutes and they were in the parking lot. Simple.

The gang then turned the corner and saw the main entrance door but Hyde had his eyes locked on two people. A girl and a boy. A couple. It was the same couple he saw twice today. Once when they fighting and screaming at each other, that was early in the morning, then at about noon he saw the girl slapping and screaming at the boy who just sat there emotionless. Now here they are again. At the end of the day. But they were holding each other and smiling at each other like a couple of love birds. He knew it. They got them.

They then opened the main entrance double doors and walked down the steps. Many students were out there, more than how many there were in the school.

They stared.

The gang could help but glance and every time they did, the students were staring. They weren't just staring though…they were glaring. It was inhuman…it was evil.

As they walked they took quick glances at the students who drank huge water bottles. They heard whispers in the wind. The students were whispering their names oddly.

'_Eric.'_

'_Jackie.'_

'_Kelso'_

'_Hyde'_

The gang just kept on walking and didn't turn back. They were scared out of their minds right now but they were so close now.

They get to the parking lot and to Eric's car.

"My car." He says while he gets his keys out of his pocket while they both walk to the car.

"Where are we going?" Fez asks.

"Anywhere but here", Jackie answers.

"My place", Hyde unexcpectingly says, they all turn to him except Eric who is opening the car.

"Why your house?", Kelso asks the question they all wanted ask.

"Because at my house we can discuss things in private. My parents are never home remember."

That made Eric look up. He just thought of something.

"Wait Hyde. What about your mom? They might've gotten her too", he says though Hyde's zen expression didn't change.

"Yeah I know. Look lets talk about all this later okay", he orders and they all start piling up in the car. Hyde stops Eric before he gets in. "You know whats the sad thing man…I wanted to save you guys more than I wanted to save her" Is what he told him before getting into the back seat.

Eric absorbs what had just been said to him and then he gets in the car.

The Vista Cruiser speeds out of the school parking lot and is on its way to Hyde's house.


	9. Chapter 8

Eric turns on the radio and tries to find a channel. There is only static.

Hyde then spots a police road block in front of them.

"What the hell is this all about!?" he exclaims.

Eric, thinking that the cops are infecting people they stop, floors the car and swerves it off to the right. "Fuck this shit!"

They speed down the road.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They parked right outside Hyde's house. They all got out and started walking to his garage, which had a door on the side of it.

"Lets go. Through that door", Hyde told them and they did as they were told and went through that unlocked door.

There's a table covered with test tubes full of gold-colored and green liquid. Next to it are a few dozen capsules. Beside that is a cage with a white experiment rat named Oscar. On the table is a gun.

The gang stare at the lab in disbelief not knowing that their friend was a science prodigy.

"Whoa Hyde! Why didnt you ever tell us about your secret lab!?" Eric said, still looking at the materials in the room.

"Yeah!? This is amazing! I am going to make so much experiments in here!" Kelso said with a wide grin. "Finally my firecracker suit idea can take off-" He would've rambled on more if he hadn't been punched in the arm by Hyde.

"That's why! I don't want any of you dillholes messing my equipment up."

He starts to mess with the test tubes. The others admire the hundreds of test tubes, full of experimental fluids.

"This is some serious stuff!" Donna exclaimed.

Donna takes notice to the capsules and some boxes. On the boxes are the words "NO SLEEP" and an image of a truck. They are merely caffeine pills.

"This is your big secret? Caffeine pills?" She asks aloud.

"Secret? Whats she talking about?" Jackie asked. The gang looked at Hyde who punched the table.

"Dammit Donna whats your problem!?"

"Well sorry they were all going to know eventually seeing all this crap in here!"

"Hold it! What the hell are you guys talking about!?" Eric asks to both of them.

Donna looked at Hyde in a ,'explain to them', expression. Hyde sighed.

"Ok fine you big babies. Recently I started making a little more money on the side by selling some caffeine pills that my mom used to use."

"What? You're a drug dealer now Hyde?"

"No Im not a drug dealer. Its barley a drug. People think its something more than what it really is. Your mind makes you think your getting fucked up and your body soon follows."

"That's why you've been in such a rush lately, leaving us and talking to those two losers Buddy and Mitch", Eric suggests.

"Exactly. I don't do it myself but they are my top customers."

"Ok guys this is off topic! What are we going to do, with the police not an option", said Jackie abandoning the drug talk and onto a more serious manner.

"I can call my dad. Maybe he'd know what to do", Kelso suggested.

"Yeah, if he's even your dad anymore." Kelso looked down and absorbed what he just heard. Eric is right, whatever this thing was it could've gotten his dad too, or hell even half the town by now.

Eric then spotted the gun on Hyde's desk and looked at Hyde with a frightened expression.

"Its called a gun man."

"What would you even need with it?" He asked his best friend.

"I love alone 90% of the time. I need some protection."

Eric nodded his head agreeing while Hyde takes the bottle that Eric put one of the teacher's finger in. Now it looked more like the thing Eric found on the field, instead of a finger.

"What is it?" Eric said bending over trying to look closely at the thing.

"We're going to find out."

He cuts off a small piece of the organism and places it in the rat's cage. 'C'mon Oscar."

He drips a bit of water on it. The rat approaches it and the thing sucks itself into the rats ear. The rat squeals, is fazed for a minute and then proceeds to the other side of its cage to drink water.

"Christ!" Hyde shouted while everyone just backed up from the cage. He then reached his hand in the cage and held Oscar's neck gently. "Sorry buddy."

Hyde uses two fingers to break the rat's neck, killing it. A few minutes later, the rat is cut open. Hyde takes the creature out of the rat's body and places it under a microscope.

"See it's a parasite. It attaches itself to a host and then it controls it", he announced. Sounding a lot smarter than the gang actually thought he was.

He slits the side of the creature open with a scalpel revealing body parts. "Its incomplete."

"What do you mean?" Donna asks.

"It can survive on its own, but it's really part of a greater organism. It has the ability to replicate but it needs a host... something moist…" He points to Oscar. "See what it did to Oscar's insides? It dried them out."

"Isn't a human's body composed mainly of water?" Eric asks, thought he knew the answer to it.

"They're using us...drying us out", Donna adds in , starting to get this whole situation.

"Just like Mrs. Brummel", Hyde said.

"I heard the coach say her body was too old - she couldn't take the heat.." Eric adds.

Hyde opens a scat pen and covers the creature with it. It shrivels up to nothing.

"The drugs are diuretic. Dries it out. Kills it", Hyde concludes.

"Whoah ! Whoa! Your saying that these "caffeine pill" drugs can actually kill these things!?" Kelso asks. Hyde nods his head.

"They're using us as hosts. They're just turning us into mindless slaves they can control", Donna said.

"How can we stop it?" Fez asks, saying his first words since they got into the garage.

The gang looked around at each other for answers, though nobody knew them until an unlikely person stepped in.

"Well I know I'm not the smartest person here but I've watched enough sc-fi and horror movies to know what we have to do. We kill the master or the leader or something like that and everything should be resolved."

"Those are movies Kelso", Fez scolds.

"Yeah and we seem to be in one right now Fez!"

"This is only in theory. Its just stuff in movies. We cant go by movie knowledge!" Jackie complains.

"What happens to everybody else? The ones that have been taken over. Do they just die?" Eric asked.

'No. They don't. They'd all, th-they'd become human again. But that is in 'theory so'…"Kelso finished and looked at Jackie.

"So if we found the leader, and killed it, we'd beat it" Eric asked.

"What are we even talking about this for? I say we get the fuck out of Point Place", Jackie says giving the most logical and safe answer, so she thought then until Eric countered her argument.

"And go where?! Don't you see? We gotta stop it or its gonna spread. It took the high school in a day and a half - give it a week and we'll never outrun it...we have to fight", Eric concludes.

"Fight what?! We don't even know who's alien and who's not. What if one of us was an alien right now? How would we know?" Kelso said.

"He's right. How do I know you're really Eric?" Donna said, staring at him. Tensions were rising up.

Eric's eyes widened but then found a better reply than to act all defensive, "Well how do I really know your you?"

"Well, in Body Snatchers humans became emotionless. They completely lost themselves", Fez said.

"The coach had emotion. I mean he's usually a real hard ass but he's different somehow." Hyde says still sitting at the table.

"Like a curly haired loser who mysteriously starts getting smart and sells the only thing that can kill these so called aliens", Jackie said glaring at Hyde.

"What are you doing Jackie!?" Hyde said getting up from his chair.

"I'm just pointing out your slightly odd behavior Steven, you've been acting really weird the past couple of days."

"I'm not an alien. I'm discontent. You wanna talk slightly odd?! What about you?! You haven't been without makeup or hairspray since what….birth!"

"I'm in disguise!"

"Guys c'mon! Lets stop this. We have to trust each other." Donna yells out interrupting all the finger pointing and arguing.

"And I'm supposed to trust you lumberjack!" Jackie starts again walking towards Donna and glaring at her. "When did you start to like tough guys?"

"What the fuck are you talking about bitch?"

"I seen the way you look at Steven. So when did you stop cutting the wood from trees!?"

"Everybody stop! Donna is right if we don't trust each other those aliens will take us one by one!" Fez finally says, saying the few words he said since school.

"And what about you Mushmouth" Jackie continues over to Fez, "It's just really convenient you showed up the second all these things started happening...what are you doing in Wisconsin anyway? Hell, what are you even doing in the United States!?"

"Its not my fault."

"Jackie shut up!" Hyde yells to the cheerleader.

"Shes got a point Hyde", Eric adds in.

"Yeah, Hyde! Professor. I mean you seem to know an awful lot about this stuff. No offense but you're not exactly known for your academic achievements." Kelso yells to Hyde.

Hyde looks at him, "Neither are you man."

"Alright, this is getting us nowhere", Kelso said and sits down on the couch.

"I have a solution", Hyde says and grabs a capsule of scat. "We know this stuff harms 'em right?" He says holding up the pens. "So we all take it." He hands one pen in front of Kelso. "Take a hit."

"No way man, I don't do that shit!" Kelso comes back.

"Aw, come on man. If you're not an alien you got nothin' to worry about", Hyde sarcastically says.

"Hyde's right, this is the only way to know for sure", Eric says, agreeing with his best friend.

"Yeah come on Kelso what are you afraid of man? Look, we all do it." He takes out more pens of scat and hands one in front of Eric. "Forman."

"Why me first?"

"Its your birthright man just fucking take it!", Hyde demands.

Eric looks at it for a moment, holds the capsule to his nose and sniffs it. He sniffs it hard. His eyes widen. Though he doesn't show any signs of what just happened to the worm like creature. He doesn't shrivel up. Eric is not an alien.

"Easy boy", Hyde says and takes the empty pen from the dazed Eric who sits on the couch.

"Now you, Hyde! How do we know you're not one of those fucking things?" Kelso says standing up from the couch where he was just sitting at.

Hyde laughs, "I don't get high on my own stash, man."

'Fuck that, man, you're takin' it!'

There's a giggle behind him. Eric is high off his ass.

"Hehehe... You're takin' it! Hahaha!" Eric blurts out in a high pitched and slurred voice.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Kelso sees the gun on the table, grabs it and points it to Eric. Eric doesn't take notice to the weapon and keeps cracking up.

"Nothing's wrong with him, you asshole! He's tweaking, now let him fucking tweak!" Hyde screams toward Kelso.

In a high pitched voice again, "Tweak, tweak, hahahaha!"

When Kelso realizes there is nothing wrong with Eric he is just high of the drugs he points the gun towards Hyde.

Hyde stands completely still and his eyes widen. Tension starts to build up in his body as he looks at his friend point a gun at him.

"Now you." Kelso says almost emotionless.

Hyde sniffs some of the drug up. Nothing happens to him. He hands one to Kelso who takes it. Hyde snatches the gun, still pointed at him, from Kelso's hand and points it at him while he takes the drug. Kelso sniffs the scat. Nothing happens. He rests on one of the shelves behind him feeling a little dazed out. Hyde rubs his eyes and puts the gun on the table and hands one of the a "pens" to Fez.

"Fez."

He looks at the drug, "In my country…"

"Aliens are taking over the earth...weigh it!" Hyde says glaring at his stubborn friend.

Fez takes the pen from his hand and looks at it.

Fez sniffs it cautiously... Kelso and Eric are cracking up on the couch. Fez sits with his head in his hands, but aside from the high, nothing happens to him. Hyde approaches Jackie.

"Now you Jackie", he says, sniffing a lot because of the drug, which was itching his nose, though he was a pro at these kind of things so he usually didn't feel effects as much as others did.

"No. Her first." She says pointing to Donna. Hyde looks over at Donna.

"Im allergic" Donna says.

"Yeah and Im Russian nobody cares", Jackie sarcastically says, resulting in the two girls glaring at each other.

Hyde cracks up laughing. It took a while, but he's also high. After hearing him, Kelso and Eric crack up even harder. After that Fez starts laughing too, leaving the girls to just roll their eyes at their friends' stupid behavior.

"Is she always this much fun man!?" He asks Kelso still bursting into laughter.

"Sometimes she can be a real bitch!" Kelso says and starts laughing harder again and so does Eric.

Eric gives Kelso a high-five still laughing like maniacs.

"You know what I'm saying? Hahaha!"

"Total bitch...hahaha...geez..." Eric exclaims.

Hyde rubs his nose a lot and calms himself down where he isn't laughing like how Eric and Kelso are at the couch.

"You both take it" Hyde says with the pens in each hand in front of Jackie and Donna.

Both girls take it and hold it up to her nose.

Eric continues laughing with Kelso and then says something he heard from a movie but couldn't do it without laughing, "Mmmmmm...showdown...ehehehehe."

They both close one nostril... and sniff. Donna sniffs it fine but Jackie flies back in her chair. Covering her face.

Suddenly everyone in the room looks over to Jackie and Eric and Kelso immediately stop laughing.

"Jackie", Kelso calls out. "Jackie are you ok?" He gets up and goes to Jackie. He grabs her hand gently and she turns her face and it is crawling underneath the skin. She is an alien.

"Oh shit!" Kelso yells out.

Jackie then pushes Kelso with great force not the coffee table in front of the couch, falling right through it.

Eric sees the gun on the table and grabs it and points it at Jackie.

"Shoot her...shoot her in the head, Eric!" Eric is pointing but he cant bring himself to do it.

Jackie then in a panicky voice but also alien sounding at the same time, "I don't know what's happening!" As if her human side was making one last attempt at surviving but the alien side just beat it.

"Shoot her Eric!" Hyde keeps screaming,

"No don't shoot her Eric!" Kelso yells to him.

"Shoot her! She's fuckin' one of them man!"

Jackie's eyes start to turn white, "There's no where to go. There's nowhere to hide, we're everywhere!" She says in a menacing voice now approaching the group

Donna then snatches the gun from Eric, "I'll fucking shoot her!" She yells and starts to fire bullets.

She continues and fires the gun a few times, but never hits Jackie. Jackie throws herself into the laboratory, dodging the bullets, she pushes the glass tubes off the table and destroys all the scat making supplies. She then runs out of the lab, out of the garage. Donna follows her.

The gang soon follow after her.

Jackie is sprinting towards a gray car that wasn't there when they all got to the house. Kelso grabbed a bat and was the first one to follow and chase Jackie along with Donna. Then Eric and Hyde came and went after her too, last was Fez.

They all sprinted after Jackie who was now at the car. They were all still running hoping to catch her before the car drove off.

Donna is still firing at Jackie but she gets into the car and they speed off. Donna got a good look at the driver. It was Mr. Tate.

They all stop in the middle of the road breathing frantically.

"I should've known that crazy bitch was one of them", Donna says, panting.

"We can get them back, man. We can get them all back!" Eric says to Hyde patting his back and they were broth breathing heavily.

"She destroyed most of my supply."

"If we can kill the queen we can get them all back!"

Hyde looked at Eric. He then frantically screamed, "FUCK!" And started frantically walking back to his house.

They get into Hyde's car and drive off.


End file.
